In the past, television devices (e.g., televisions and receivers/set top boxes coupled to televisions) were used to access only television programming. Increasingly, television devices are connected to the Internet and have processing capabilities that permit the devices to execute computer applications, access digital content via Internet-streaming services, and display Web pages on television screens in addition to television programming. Also, because users typically sit further from television screens than computer screens and interact with television devices using a remote control and/or a device with a directional pad, it can be challenging for users to interact with the wide range of viewing choices and applications available on television devices. Also, while it may be acceptable for users of computers or personal devices (such as smart phones) to select content from a variety of menus/folders (e.g., accessing a bookmarks menu to select web pages and an applications menu to select programs), this is not convenient for TV viewers given limits on the available user interfaces and the fact that viewers want to access content for viewing in as direct a manner as possible (e.g., without selecting from particular menus).